Accidentally in love
by LolaInAPearTree
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going out. Hermione is jelous, she has loved Harry forever. But what happenes when Draco falls for Hermione? RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in love.

Hi Readers! I decided to ditch my old fic, it sucks! Well, I think so anyway. Thanks also to the people reviewed it!

Well, this is my new fic. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK Rowling does, I do own the plot though.

The story is set in 6th year, but none of the events are the same……

Ok, here it goes…………

Hermione Granger was bust writing, writing isn't typical of Hermione, she prefers reading, she just happened to be writing in this story. She wasn't actually writing, just drawing love hearts. Another bizarre Thing for Hermione: drawing love hearts, especially when she put the name Harry Potter in them. She hadn't told anyone about her obsession with Harry, but it was an obsession, she loved everything about him. From his messy black hair to the way he stood up for himself, she just loved him.

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom; it was a typical bookworm's room. An enormous library faced opposite her, books from around the muggle world (as well as a few magical ones too) sat there, all anxiously waiting to be read.

**A/N: The magical books were waiting to be read, Muggle books don't have feelings, magic ones do though…………….**

Her entire room was sky blue, (apart from the library,) and her huge windows held a blue sky, the same tone as the room.

Hermione looked at her alarm clock; it was flashing 8:00. "Brilliant!" Hermione Thought. "I'm going back to school today." Hermione went to what all the neighbours thought to be boarding school. It was really a magical school called "Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

It was, and still is, the best school of the magical arts there was.

'Hermione!' A voice called from downstairs. 'Breakfasts ready.'

'Coming mum!' Hermione yelled back.

She quickly shoved her "Harry heart" covered note book and shoved it back into her school bag.

It was going to be a beautiful day.

How was it? RR please! Anonymous reviewers: can you please leave your e-mail addresses, I like to e-mail you and say thanks, don't wory, I'm not a freaky random off the street, or am I………

Can you guys please tell me how to add new chapters, I keep forgetting so then I can't update! Thanks!


	2. Awkward timings

'_Aren't you currently going out with Dean Thomas?'_

'_Yes I am,' said Ginny. "and last time I looked, he was definently one boy, not five.'_

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Chapter 6- Draco's Detour, P. 117.

Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all (in a non-sexual way! – of course.)

Well, now to the chapter:

Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express. (title repeated)

It was a dull rainy day, but to Hermione it was brilliant. She would be seeing her beloved Harry again; it had been two months, that's a long time when you are in love.

Her family's car pulled up at Kings Cross Station.

'Bye Hermione.' Mrs Granger said, see you next year.

And with that Hermione left.

Soon she heard a familiar call of 'Hermione!'

Hermione turned around, racing towards her were her two best friends in the whole world, Harry Potter (who doubles as a crush) and Ronald Weasly (commonly known as Ron.)

'Hey guys! How was your summer?'

'Really good! Anyway, I want you to meet my cousin, this is Sara."

A tall, deeply tanned girl with blond/brown hair emerged. **I know she doesn't look anything like Ron but oh well. **

Sara surveyed Hermione as if she was the biggest looser in the world. Her flaming blue eyes lingering on the lack of chest she had and the amount her hair stuck out. There was an awkward silence.

'So,' said Harry breaking the awkward silence and showing that he obviously liked Sara more than he liked Hermione. (You know how he feels about Sara –wink, wink.) 'Let's find a compartment.'

'Ok.'

The train was full except for a compartment in the middle.

**Well that's it! There isn't anything more to say than the train trip was awkward.**

**Thanks to al my reviewers! Reviews are what keeps a writer going, without reviews it's just dull and you feel like quitting. I can't describe the feeling when your inbox is flashing REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I'll write more if you review!**

**Writer no. 2 **


	3. Heart Broken

Chapter 3 Heart broken

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sara got into the compartment. Harry wasted no time in flirting with Sara. Hermione tried not to cry (which is very hard when the person you have loved forever is flirting with another girl.

Ginny walked in. Harry immediately stopped flirting with Sara and started snogging Ginny (but I won't go into much detail.)

Sara began giving Ginny jealous looks, even though Ginny is her cousin (but cousins can hate each other).

"Errrr," said Ron awkwardly, "the train's stopped."

Everyone got off.

They tried to part through the busy crowd getting off the train.

"Hi Neville!" said Hermione with fake brightness.

"Hi Hermione." Said Neville Glumly.

Draco Malfoy got off the train being stalked by Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the Really late update! Can you all check out my website! It's listed on my Fan Fic Page! E-Mail me too! ok? Also REVIEW! 


End file.
